Meet the Flintstones
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble get new neighbors, and they turn out to be good friends! What kind of chaos and adventures will unvold as Fred and Barney go off with their new friends? Clearly none as this premise literally hit rock bottom!
1. Meet the Flintstones

Author's Note: Ooooh, first K-rated Flintstones story. Anyway, this just randomly came off the top of my head, and there's no better way to do this than in style! ...So enjoy as Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble get new neighbors!

Disclaimer: We don't own the Flintstones. They belong to Universal Studios and Warner Brothers (I think). And Dr. Harryhausen Howard Hoshi and Peppertino Alfredo 'Peppy' Ankylosaurus belong to Yoshizilla. (sighs) I can't believe I actually agreed to this...

* * *

Meet the Flintstones

It was a normal, peaceful day in Bedrock, as all of the citizens did what they usually did. But, that didn't make today a usual day...and why?

Two words. Two simple, little words.

New.

Neighbors.

And why are those two words specific, for some reason? Because the new neighbors are moving next to the Flintstones...

"Wilma!" Fred Flintstone bellowe,d taking his bowling ball out of the closet, "I'm going bowling with Barney again!"

"All right, Fred! Have a good time, and don't be late!" Wilma shouted from the bedroom.

Fred whistled to himself as he passed by the living room, when he quickly ran back in to find Dino, the Flintstones' family pet, playing Pokemon Stadium 1 on the Nintendo 64 system. "DINO! How many times have I told you NOT to play around with the game system?"

Dino hid behind the couch in fear, after being scolded.

Fred sighed. "Dumb Dino. He always does that everytime I turn my back..." And just like Fred said, Dino hoped into the chair again and started playing more Pokemon Stadium 1 as Fred left.

Cue canned laughter track.

"Hey!" Fred shouted to the ceiling, "Would you mind?"

The canned laughter faded away as Fred walked outside his house and went to Barney Rubble's house next door. He knocked on the door two times. "Hey Barn! It's me, Fred!"

Barney Rubble opened the door, smiling widely. "Hiya Fred! Bowling night, as usual?"

Fred laughed. "You bet, Barn." He picked up his bowling ball.

Barney chuckled. "Great! Let me just get MY bowling ball, too." He ran back inside, slamming the door in Fred's face.

Cue canned laughter track.

"I told you to stop using that track!" Fred shouted again, this time at the sky.

"...Um, Fred?" Barney asked from the window in his house, "Who are you talking to?"

Fred stuttered. "Uh-uh-uh, nothing, Barney! I'm just-" Unfortunately, he dropped his bowling ball on his toes, which hurt.

A LOT.

"YEEEEEOOOUCH!!" Fred screeched, holding his foot in pain, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!! PAIN, PAIN, PAIM!!" He started hoping on his left foot, holding his right foot in pain.

Barney ran outside, holding his own bowling ball. "Fred? What happened?"

"I dropped my bowling ball on my foot, that's what!' Fred shouted.

Cue canned laughter track.

Fred groaned, rolling his eyes. "Why do I even bother..." He muttered to himself.

Barney picked up Fre's bowling ball. "Come on inside my place, Fred. We'll be able to fix that foot of yours."

And with that, both Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble went inside Barney's house, hoping that they would fix Frerd Flintstone's foot.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Not bad, huh? I'll admit, this is, by the way I have seen it, a lot better than all of the current Flintstones fanfics (there are actually only 3 fanfics, so it doesn't matter, nonetheless). Anyway, I hoped that you all enjoyed the prologue, and look forward to the next chapter, where Fred and Barney meet their new neighbors! But who are the new neighbors, anyway? You'll find out! 


	2. Dat Dere Trailer

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's literally been over nine thousand years since I payed attention to this. I need to finish up these fanfics.

* * *

Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble both came back out, after Barney fixed Fred's foot. The two noticed an empty stone trailer right in front of Barney's garage. Fred and Barney looked at each other as they approached the trailer, confused by its presence.

"Hey Barn, when did you ever have an empty trailer?" Fred asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Barney shrugged as he briefly closed his eyes. "I don't know, Fred. It just appeared out of nowhere."

"Well, there has to be a reason why it's here." He got an idea, snapping his fingers. "Hey, don't you have a mallet? Go get it so we can mash it!"

Barney stared blankly at Fred. "I don't know, Fred. What if someone owns this trailer?" He asked nervously as he was unaware of what to do.

Fred glared at Barney as he pounded Barney's head. "Why do you have to be such a wussy?"

Barney groaned as he rubbed his head, while Fred rubbed his arms, attempting to punch the trailer. Fred screamed as he gave one big wham to the trailer, punching it with all force. He screamed in pain as he held his right arm, yelling out harshly as he was in great pain. Barney couldn't help but laugh, pointing at Fred as he laughed heartily. Barney then received another bon on the head, this time causing Barney to go under his brownish shirt. Ironically, the trailer shook for several seconds, bursting into rubble after the huge punch Fred gave it. Fred and Barney looked at each other with shocked looks as they wondered what would they do now.

And of course, cue the canned laughter.


	3. We've Hit Rock Bottom

"Hey, uh, Fred?" Barney asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "How long have we been standing here?"

Fred checked his stone wrist watch, turning his head to Barney. "For more than three years, Barn. I have a striking feeling that we got jipped."

"Yeah, I can see." Barney admitted as they looked at the trailer, with was colored blue. "I have a feeling that the trailer has no one inside."

Fred folded his burly arms together as he shook his head. "If you're so sure, then go check it out."

Barney shrugged as he nodded his head, approaching the trailer as it suddenly exploded into a bright burst of yellow and red flames. Fred and Barney held onto each other as Barney was in Fred's arms, with Dry Bowser emerging out of the flames.

"This fanfic has more _stoned_ potential than the tiny brain that's inside Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus' giant head." Dry Bowser bluntly commented as he placed his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips, with Fred and Barney screaming in fright as it immediately turned into night.

Needless to say, they didn't have a gay old time.

**THE END**


End file.
